Scattered Melodies
by emberfire411
Summary: Part 2 in the Shattered Memories trilogy. As Sky returns to Eraklyon, truths start spilling out that neither Bloom nor her secret love can deny. When her daughter is put in danger, she must make the ultimate choice of sanity or risk losing everything.


**Happy 2011 everybody! Just like last year, I'm kicking off the new year with a one-shot (though I did two last year, I think), which was especially necessary considering I _missed the holidays_. We were in the midst of moving, and files were once again lost, and crazy stuff (though there's good news in that - stay tuned for the end AN to hear more on that). So for those wondering, yes, this is the long-awaited part two in the Shattered Memories trilogy (yeah, _trilogy_, which means this still isn't over). It is also my longest one-shot to date - 9.010 words. Yeah. This was done from eleven pm to three am between 2010 and 2011 and, for those who care, I have never worked for four consecutive hours on a single piece of writing like I did. But I'm guessing I'm boring you, right? Alright, but before we go on, there's stuff to do;**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'm sure Iginio Straffi would have my head because I've done some pretty loco things here. But since I dont, its not my problem. On that note;**

**Warning: the rating for this may go up to M, depending on the feedback. This is some pretty heavy stuff, and I'm just warning you now. Everybody good? Good. Let's do this.**

**

* * *

**

Scattered Melodies

emberfire411

* * *

"And there were dragons, Daddy! Real dragons! It was so cool!"

"Oh you really thought so, huh," Sky asked with a grin before he picked Adision up in his arms and tickling her. "Well maybe I'll have to take you to Red Fountain some day and show you some up close."

"That'd be cool…he he, Daddy, stop!"

Sky laughed before finally setting her back down on the ground. She ran a hand through her bright red hair in an attempt to straighten it out before she got back up on her bed. She turned to me. "Does Daddy really know dragons?"

"Of course he does," I replied, reaching out and straightening her hair a little more, "he used to fight on them when he went to school."

"Really?"

"Really. But then he got out of shape, so Riven can beat him."

Sky glared at me from where he was leaning against the wall of her room, "That is not true."

"Oh yes it is. When's the last time you've gone through Codatorta's workouts? The one you used to do every day?"

"I've been busy," he replied simply. Adision suddenly giggled, and Sky raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes at her, wondering what snide comment had been made that I couldn't hear. "When do you leave again, Daddy?"

"Not for a few days," he replied, sitting down next to her and tucking her covers around her, "I wanted so spend some time with you and your mother."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever you want."

She put on a thoughtful look. "Can we go to Earth and get a triple scoop sundae?"

"No," I replied, raising my eyebrows, "You'd bounce off the walls faster than a laser."

"That sounds like fun."

"Not to me," I smiled, reaching down and kissing her forehead, "Goodnight, Addy."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

Sky reached down and kissed her, too. "'Nite, honey."

"Goodnight Daddy," she replied, snuggling into the covers and closing her eyes.

I smiled sadly at her, reaching down and running her hand through her hair. I had been worried about Sky coming back to Eraklyon, not sure how my daughter would take it. After a long talk from a certain imaginary friend, she welcomed him with open arms. But every now and then, when we're alone, she'll call him Sky. I've tried to keep her out of the habit, considering she almost said it to his face on a few occasions. But mostly, Adision won't say 'Daddy' anymore. I asked her about it once, and she merely said she needed to decide who her real Daddy was, if she even had one right now.

Sky and I stepped into the hall, closing the door to Adision's room behind us. "Of all the things in the world to wish for…ice cream."

"She's four," I reminded him, trying to keep a smile on my face, "the magical time where any portion of sugar is ten times bigger than you are."

He nodded for a second, and then suddenly pulled me into his arms. "I missed you."

It took me a second to override the thought to back out his arms, and then I hugged him back. "I missed you too." I replied. Inside my head, didn't feel any emotion, only a distant disgust and a longing to have someone else there.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

There was a tone in his voice I didn't like. It was something serious and guilty at the exact same time. However, before I could respond I heard a laugh from Adision's room. Sky and I exchanged a rare smile. "I'll go," I said, having a pretty good idea I knew what was up. "Can we talk later?"

He looked a little nervous, but it quickly disintegrated – still a bit too fast and planned for my liking. I didn't have time to pay attention to it now, though. Once Sky disappeared around the corner I gave a long sigh and opened the door to my daughter's room.

Much like I expected, she wasn't under the covers, but instead sitting on the edge of her bed, her legs dangling over the drop. She was laughing, as though there were something funny in front of her. I glanced over to the full-length mirror next to her dresser, but found the reflection normal. Unfortunately in my case, that didn't mean things were normal.

"Adision," I said sternly, and she jumped at my voice and tried to get back under her covers like she'd been when Sky and I left the room. "What are you doing, young lady?"

She looked up at me with guilty eyes, no longer smiling. "I was just…"

"Hmm?" I asked as I watched her eyes slide off me and to the empty space at the center of her room. A few short weeks ago, I had stood at that very same spot of the middle of what I thought then was a nightmare. Maybe it had been, but considering how my only daughter now had a bit more energy, a bit more light in her smile…it seemed worth it.

But that still gave me a right to be stern.

"Adision Loretta," I repeated, "what is he doing?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing…"

"Don't 'nothing' me. Baltor," I glanced over at the empty air over my shoulder, "I'm trying to lecture her about listening to rules, and you're not helping."

Adision smiled a little. "He says sorry," she informed me. At the same moment, a cool rush of air embraced my waist.

"I can feel that," I said, trying to fight a small smile on my face.

"He says I'm responsible enough," Adision continued, smiling proudly at the words that had been spoken in silence.

"Yes, but you're more responsible than Baltor, so I'm not sure it's safe for him to say that." My comment was rewarded with a slight tug at my hair, which Adision laughed it. "That's exactly my point," I said, turning around. The room still looked empty to me. "Are you doing that invisible thing on purpose?"

This time I could hear a distinct laugh, and part of a sentence that ended in 'have a little fun, precious.'

"Precious!" Adision suddenly said, looking excited. "Mommy, you promised you'd tell more of the story tonight."

About a week ago, after running out of creative story idea to tell my daughter (since she had the oddest hatred for classic damsel-in-distress stories), I had started pulling stories from movies I'd watched when I was little. The one in particular Addy had become hooked on was Labyrinth, the old 1980's film with David Bowie. I had no idea if it was the plot itself or my 'story-telling abilities' (yeah, right), but she couldn't get enough of the story.

"I did say that, didn't I?" I said, tapping my jaw for effect. "But you know, since you didn't go bed when I told you…"

"I promise I will now! Just a little bit, please!"

I paused for another dramatic effect before I let a small smile cross my face. "All right, just a bit." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Adision's eyes lit up as she jumped back under the covers. I began pacing the room a little. "Now…where were we? It's been two days since I told this one."

I jumped as I heard a soft hum come from Addy's vanity. I noticed her favorite music box was now open, a soft tune spilling from it. I smiled a little. "Ah, that's right. Thank you," I said, walking across the room and shutting the lid of it.

"The ball," Adision said, her eyes looking dreamy.

"That's right," I let me voice drop a little as I began to get into the feeling of the story. "Hoggle had just given Sarah the peach that would make her forget everything. And she had…"

"Just gotten to the ball!"

"Yes she had. Chandeliers hung all over, the wax from their candles forming stalactites because they had been burning for a hundred years. The silk covering of the walls had faded and, in places, worn threadbare. Bubbles decorated the room, and the whole of it was contained within the iridescent skin of one great bubble. A tall, glittering, thirteen-hour clock stood in a corner. It was almost twelve o'clock."

I went on, dramatically depicting the ballroom scene just like I'd seen in the movie and read in the novel. I was a bit pleased to find Adision was quickly winding down. Along with adding my own little details to the plot, I only got to the part where Sarah broke the bubble to get back to the real world before Addy's eyes were closed, her breathing even. My voice got softer and softer; "Sarah took the time only to look back at Jareth, The Goblin King. His face was set in a look of shock, anger, and most importantly, misery. But she couldn't see it, nor did she have time. She only thought of Toby as she grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it at the glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces…" I trailed off, watching her sleep.

"Mommy," Adision whispered sleepily as I was almost out the door. I turned and walked over to the bed, leaning over her. Her eyes were still closed.

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't Sarah see the Goblin King loves her?"

I smiled a little. "Because she loves her brother, too. And at that moment, he's all she can think about. And…" I paused, wondering if I should keep speaking. "She's…young. Sarah doesn't get what Jareth's offering her."

Though her fatigue, she smiled a little. "People are that stupid?"

I bit my lip, glancing around the room. My thoughts drifted back six years, to an underground cavern on Tides. To a spell and a battle in a Dragon Fire essence. I remembered what happened; how it was so easy to say everything. I had spent I didn't know how long it was yelling at Baltor for being so stupid; for the danger he'd put me though, the pain he'd caused others and…the way he'd twisted my heart into something I couldn't recognize. He'd yelled right back at me, and we'd let our emotions fly until I'd said three words that I'd never told any other man with such a force.

And as soon as I'd said 'I love you', Baltor had stopped cold, and maybe ten seconds later my world was turned upside down as he took his own life.

Looking down at Adision again, I saw she was already asleep. I looked up, my eyes sweeping the room. It was still. "Baltor?" I whispered into the dead air.

Nothing replied.

* * *

"So Bloom…about that thing…"

My mood had gotten considerably worse since leaving Adision's room. I was mad (but not very much) at Adision for asking a question like that, even though she didn't know any better. I was mad at Baltor for taking it as harshly as he did (even though he could've been gone by the time Adision fell asleep. I was mad at myself for telling Adision such a stupid story about love, and now I was mad at Sky for not leaving my bad mood and I in peace.

But I remembered the words Baltor had preached to me whenever he'd had the chance over the last few weeks; 'Be nice to the man. You might need him someday, and God knows I'll be no help to you.'

"Yeah, Sky?"

"Well…" he was fisting his dark blue sleep shirt; the gesture told me whatever he had to say was not going be okay with me. "You know the meetings I was just at were for the entire Council of the Magical Universe, right?"

I slowly put down my super-market romance novel and looked him in the eye. "Yeah?"

"There were…more people there than I expected."

He wasn't talking, so obviously that meant I had to coax it. "And that means…"

"My parents."

So that was it. Sky's parent's had been…less than thrilled to find out the two of us were getting married. Apparently being the princess of dead planet was as good as being a commoner. Sky's father had actually tried to bribe me into calling off the wedding – something I'm ashamed to say I was close to accepting. In the end, the only way we were allowed to marry (and thereby take the Eraklyon throne) was if Sky's parents personally oversaw my royalty training (the worst five months of my life, I'd like to add), as well as do regular assessments to see how we were running their…excuse me, _our_ kingdom. They'd stayed clear of us for about two years now, since Adision did some…interesting things at a dinner party we'd had. I'd thought their reaction was overdramatic, but I was too happy to see them go to personally care.

"Okay, so what? They've never hassled us on that bogus contract."

"Until now."

My heart slowed a little at the tone of his voice. He wasn't looking at me. "What did they say?"

Sky gave a long sigh, finally directing his gaze to me. "It's about Adision."

There were certain lines with me you didn't cross. You didn't make fun of the fact I was adopted, mock my lack of Math and foreign language skills (on Earth, anyway), insult any of my friends, or set me up on a date with a horrible guy because you thought it'd be a good laugh. But the worst one was referring to my daughter as a problem. "And what exactly is wrong with their grandchild? Look too much like me and not you? Do we need to dye her hair blonde?"

Sky hated when I got like this, and I always tried my best to control my temper, but lately I'd been letting it slip more and more. He was obviously showing some restraint right now – I could tell by the way his jaw muscles were moving. "It's nothing like that. Actually, if you let me explain, it could be a…good thing."

His tone of voice sent chills down my spine. I looked around for any displacement in the room, hoping for a distraction I'd been relying on far too much lately to happen. Apparently my freebies had run out, because I was about ninety percent sure Baltor wasn't around. "Tell me Sky."

He sighed again. "You know how you told me you only wanted one child?" I nodded slowly, my fingers fisting the sheet that was lying around me. I heard my book fall to the carpeted floor with a dull thud. "That," Sky said, his eyes slipping from mine again, "can't happen anymore."

My blood boiled faster than it ever had. I almost screamed like a three year old having a temper tantrum, but at the last second I bit my tongue, only letting out a chocked exhale of air. "What?"

"There are rules," he continued as he started pacing the length of the room, "That have been followed on this planet for almost three hundred years. And one of them is that the prince of Eraklyon – prince by blood, not adoption or a previous marriage, is the rightful heir to the throne. And you know…"

"You get eight years to produce a heir," I repeated the law I'd been informed of probably a thousand times in my etiquette training. It was one that had particularly made my skin crawl on end. Besides the night Adision had been conceived, I was pretty sure Sky and I had had sex twice. Maybe. He'd always been busy and I had never been willing to go out of my way for something I didn't want.

"Right."

It was quiet for a minute. I was in my thoughts and Sky didn't dare interrupt me. "So basically," I finally said, my voice icy, "you're saying your own daughter isn't good enough for your kingdom?"

He sighed, but unlike the others this one was annoyed, which made me angrier. "I'm saying I respect the rules of my planet. And my family. This isn't that serious Bloom."

"It's completely serious! Our daughter's only biological grandparents are saying she isn't good enough!"

"Look, I know you're…"

"Furious?" I cut off, finally standing from the bed. I didn't know what I was planning to do, but I stood with the grace of a girl with a serious plan. "Yes I am."

"Can't you look at this just a bit positively?" Sky asked, his eyes finally seeking out mine. The look in them was desperate, a little angry, and most of all frightening. "Just a little?" he smiled in a feeble attempt at a joke. "I mean come on, 'half the fun is –"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." I spat, never feeling so violated in my life. "I am not a whore, Sky, I am a person. A person who is going to choose when she wants another child – if any – and for what reason. Not according to some stupid law and a bunch of…" I trailed off, realizing insulting Sky's parents would be taking it a step too far. He might not have known my boundaries, but I knew his.

Sky scoffed at me before turning and stalking across the room, as far away from me as possible. "I knew it. Why would I expect you to take this with just a little bit of respect…"

"That's respect?"

"You don't get it!" he finally yelled at me. And I mean _yelled_. I can honestly say he hadn't yelled at me in years; since we got into that fight in second year about Diaspro over the phone. I just stared at him as he took a few deep breaths, my face emotionless. For just a few seconds, I was going to be the quiet, obedient wife he wanted me to be. But in the back of mind, cogs were reeling, and plans were being formed.

"I feel like I'm losing you," Sky finally said when he calmed down. "We aren't like we used to be. I mean," he let out a strangled laugh, "there was a time where neither of us could sleep without talking to each other. And now…I haven't seen you in almost a month, and you don't seem to care. I thought from the way you've been acting since I got back things were getting better but…I guess not. And my daughter…gosh, do you know about that imaginary friend of hers?"

My eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a second. "She's addicted to that thing, Bloom. Isn't about time she started growing out of imaginary friends?"

"It's not like there's anyone around here that's her age," I muttered.

"What about Stella's daughter…Selma or something?"

"It's Selena," I corrected, "they refuse to talk to each other after some incident involving a fairytale."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Tecna and Timmy adopted a kid about a year ago, didn't they? Hale, right?"

"I haven't talked to Tecna in two years. You're stupid non-royalty rules."

"So now this is my fault, too?" he gave another forced laugh. "Honestly Bloom, why did you bother to marry me?"

_I thought you were the only person stupid enough to love me_. "I wonder the same thing sometimes. Really Sky," I continued, watching his eyes widen, "they do actually tell me how long those royal summits and meeting take. And right now, for example, you're two days late. What's the matter? Diaspro a better 'soul mate' than you thought?"

He didn't answer me, but instead changed the topic. "I heard her talking to it earlier."

I raised my eyebrow. For a second I seriously thought he'd lost it. "You heard what?"

"Adision." He said as thought it were obvious, "talking to that friend of hers. You know what her name for it is?" I didn't speak, and he didn't seem to notice. "_Baltor_. That's actually her name for it. Come on Bloom, that doesn't scare you in the least?"

I crossed my arms. I was done pretending, I was done being pleasant. I had five years of anger inside me, and I knew from the look in his eyes and the feeling in my heart that the ruse was over. Our relationship was falling in front of my eyes, and I sure as hell wasn't going to go out of my way to hold it up again. "As a matter of fact," I said, "it doesn't. She probably got the name in her head hearing me talking to Stella or Layla."

It got really quiet after that. Sky was just staring at me, his eyes completely unreadable to me. Somewhere in the distance, I heard feet shuffling, and I knew someone had heard us. A maid or cook, but someone had to have overheard us. We would be front page of the tabloid by morning. But it wasn't like I planned on being here that long.

And finally; "You loved him, didn't you?"

It took a second to realize Sky had just spoken again. His voice was cold – colder than I'd ever heard. "You were in love with Baltor," he repeated. "That's where the name's from."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Riven made a joke about it once," he said, almost like he was talking to himself and not me, "That if I didn't cut my hair or something I'd look so girlish you'd leave me for him. I don't even remember. But I saw the looks and the pictures in your sketchbook and how after he died you were just so…empty."

"You've gone crazy," I chocked out, mostly because I couldn't think of anything. He was pegging me faster than he'd ever been able to do.

"And I'm sure you talk to the thing too," he said, going on like I hadn't spoken; "Like it's real or a ghost or –"

And just like that, Sky put two and two together. I don't know how, but the truth clicked in his head, and everything made sense. And I saw in his eyes; there couldn't be any more sanity left. Running a planet, keeping up a secret relationship, and trying to win back the love of his life while being approved of by his parents had drained him to the bone. And maybe it was my fault a little – maybe I should've cared more. But all I knew right now was that I was in danger, and so was my daughter. Because there was no more 'us', and therefore no more 'our'.

Sky's reflexes were fast, but slower with age. And with my magic, I was one step faster. He lunged for me, but I'd already darted past him and gone out the door of the room. I turned and had just enough time to magically seal the lock before there was a bang on the door and it started rattling. I gasped from the adrenaline that was rushing through my veins, making my nerves jump and my blood feel like battery acid. I said a quick spell in my head, and in the second my short nightdress was replaced with jeans and a purple gathered sweatshirt that ended just under my belly button.

I turned on my now Converse clad feet and raced down the hall. There were swords in our bathroom for display. Sky would be out in no time.

* * *

"Adision. Adision wake up honey," I said, shaking her shoulders as hard as I could without hurting her. I glanced furiously around the dark room, trying to see any shadows that didn't match up to a piece of furniture, a cool breeze that wasn't from an open widow, or anything moving from the corner of my eye. The room was oddly still, and that scared me even more. "Adision!" I practically shouted. I could tell she was all right, but she was in too deep a sleep to hear me. I should know; I pulled the same stunt on my Mom during the summer.

Scrubbing furiously at my eyes to keep the tears back, I looked around the room again. Literally nothing was moving, not even the curtains next to the open window. The room was also silent, as well as still. Usually I could hear something, branches rustling outside or footsteps above me, but no. It was almost like I was getting a dose of payback for not telling Sky the truth. "Sweetheart come on, I'm not kidding. You need to get up right now. We have to go."

"Hmm…five more minutes, Mommy," she murmured, her left eye opening a fraction of an inch before closing again.

"Addy!" I was trying not to yell, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. I wondered for a second if Sky had managed to drug her with something to keep her asleep. It was only a matter of time before he found me here, and I did not want to see that picture unfold. But I couldn't wake Adision up without alerting someone I was here. Because I knew somehow if he got in here, people were going to get hurt. And I didn't want Adision to be the first.

A soft click sounded behind me, and I jumped. I spun around on the heels of my shoes, expecting to see the door being pushed open. To my relief, it was firmly closed, just like I had done when I came in here. Instead, I noticed the sound had come from the vanity Adision had in her room. It took all of my strength to keep myself collected as I saw the source had been the blue and purple music box, the lid now open and spilling out a soft tune; da da-da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da-da-a. Da da-da-da, da-da…

"Thank God…" I murmured, stalking across the floor and closing the lid of the box. The air on top of it was cool and had a pressure to it. "The mirror," I said, already moving towards it, "we don't have much time."

Baltor's face was grim in the reflection I saw. I saw his eyes scan over my face. "You have a cut," he stated simply, motioning to my left cheek.

"I did that," I waved off. I had scraped it on the door fame running out. "Do you know if she's ok?"

"I didn't get here long ago. And when I did, I found you," he gestured to my look, "in this state. Bloom, what the hell is going on? Did something happen?"

"A lot happened. You have to help me wake her up."

"Bloom, talk to me."

I sighed, taking the music box Baltor had just opened off the vanity and putting it in a pocket of the sweatshirt. "Sky was talking with his parents before he came back. They don't like the idea of a girl being in line for the throne. They want a boy."

If Baltor was living, who knew if he'd be pale in shock or red from anger. "Excuse me?"

"And Sky's listening to them. I tried picking a fight and…I need to go. At least for a while, and Adision is not staying here." I turned back and looked at him as a new thought dawned on me. "Will you…I mean, can you come with us?"

Baltor gave me a small smile. "Dragon Fire connection. I'm connected to you, not the palace. I'm not leaving."

The thought relieved me. "Okay. But help me, please. I don't know how much time…"

"I know Bloom. Calm down." Baltor closed his eyes, his face scrunching up a little. His hand reached out, looking like it touched the mirror. "Put your hand where mine is," he instructed.

I didn't hesitate, and did what he said. I felt a strong pressure wash over me, making me a little uncomfortable. "Don't fight it," I heard Baltor say to me, loud and clear. "Let me in, love. Just for a second." He must've known the endearment would distract me, because suddenly the pressure washed over me….and promptly disappeared.

"Bloom."

A hand clasped my shoulder and a jumped, spinning around while creating a fire whip in my hand. I almost lashed it until I saw the eyes boring into mine.

They were gold.

Baltor was in front of me. Not in the mirror (though there was a reflection), not phased out, not a shadow…but physically there. My mouth dropped open, all sense of time forgotten. "You…"

"I know," his voice was soft, reminding me I needed to be quiet. "I'm sorry. It's a physical form, but it doesn't last for very long. I was saving it for an emergency."

If I'd had more time, I more than likely would've hit him. In a few seconds there were different ideas going through my head on nights where I'd felt so horrible, and how they could've been different if he'd done that, if I could've touched him, if could've held me...

Despite all odds, I had the biggest urge kiss him.

"Bloom," his voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned to see him lifting Adision out of her bed like she weighed nothing. "Come on, precious," he said, looking worried, "I may have a physical form, but that's about the only thing I have. My powers are at a weak pit right now, and the more I use them the shorter time I'll be able to be here."

I shook my head, knocking out the daydreams I'd been having (especially since he'd just called me precious). "Alright." I said, going and opening the door, creating another fire whip in my hand in case someone was there. To my relief, the hallways were empty. "There's a portal in the main library; we can get out through there."

"Where's our destination?" Baltor asked, stepping out with me and using his foot to close the door, making the room look undisturbed.

"Earth. My parents can keep me safe for a while. Plus, there are a few voodoo shops in Gardenia these days."

"That's relevant because…"

For the first time in the last two days, I let myself smile. "Do you honestly expect me to let you go back to being invisible again if I can possibly get you back for good?"

Baltor smiled a little as he slowed and peered his head around the corner of the hall. We started moving when he nodded at me. "Going down a darkened hallway at two in the morning is an odd way to state a marriage proposal, isn't it?"

"Who said anything about marriage?" I asked with a smile. We were almost there.

"Was that in my head?" Baltor asked, his voice still a hushed whisper, "Well I suppose once we get out of this I'll have to make you say it out loud."

I shivered a little. "Save the sweet talk for when we're out of here," I said as we reached our destination. I pushed the library's heavy wood door open as quietly as possible, letting Baltor go first, Adision still asleep in his arms. I had little time to acknowledge the warm feeling in the middle of my chest at the sight of her curled up so peacefully in his arms. _That's because he's her father_, a small voice spoke in the back of my head, _maybe not by blood, but in every way that counts_.

The library on Eraklyon constantly reminded me of a maze. There were three stories to it; two filled with books, and one devoted to a large desk, a few plush chairs, and a fireplace (not to say there weren't reading nooks hidden among the endless shelves). I had always had trouble remembering my way around here, and maybe that's why Sky's parents moved the world portal here; for fear I'd bring a 'commoner' into their palace.

"The portal's on the second floor of this place," I said once the door was shut again. The only light came from the fire whip in my hand, the flames licking the wood floor. "The stairs are…over there, I think."

Baltor gave me a look over his shoulder. "You think?"

"I don't know this place; I'm usually in the smaller library by my room," I replied, moving in the direction I thought the stairs were in. I heard Baltor's footsteps follow me. "This place has all those damned law books and crap that doesn't matter to anyone and hasn't for hundreds of years."

There was a crash that came from above me. We froze at the exact same time, our heads snapping up. I doused my whip, letting only a small flicker of fire float upwards to give us a view of what was up there. It disappeared into the darkness.

"How many entrances are there to this place?" Baltor asked very quietly, his lips next to my ear.

"One."

"That you know of?" I didn't reply, and I heard him blow out a puff of air. "Adision said you took Advanced Teleportation classes during your last year of Alfea?"

"Yeah. About a month after you…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. "What of it?"

"Did they teach you the bracelet method?"

"The one where you teleport ahead, but leave a part of your essence on a physical object? Then you call that part of yourself back…"

"And bring whoever holds the object," Baltor finished for me. We'd reached one of the alcoves in the library, one with a bench that was in the wall, covered with plush pillows and a throw blanket. Baltor set Adision upright on the bench, shaking her a little. "Addy. Wake up, Adision."

It had to be a miracle, because in the next moment her eyes fluttered open, looking sleepily from me to Baltor and back. "Uh…Mom," she said, her voice a little slurred.

I sighed in relief, desperate not to cry. "I'm here honey. Keep your voice down, I need you to listen to me."

"What's going on?"

"Adision," her head turned in shock at Baltor's voice. He knelt down in front of her, both of his hands on her shoulders. "I know your confused, but there isn't much time."

"What's happening?" she asked again, her voice quiet like I asked.

"Do you think you can handle the truth?" Adision nodded, and I kneeled, too, catching her attention. "Sweetie, there's something wrong with Daddy…Sky." I corrected after a second. "Do you remember a few months ago when you and Selena snuck into the theatre room where the adults were watching that movie about Batman?"

"…Dark Knight?" she asked, her eyes holding a little remnants of fear.

"Yes. That clown, and how he didn't really make sense? Well…that's kind of how he's acting right now."

To my surprise, she nodded seriously. "Adision," Baltor spoke again, reaching into a pocket of his jacket. He retrieved a gorgeous silver ring, three emeralds in differing sizes set into the metal, "we're using the portal to leave for a while. All three of us. We don't want Sky finding you, so this ring is going to teleport you there once we arrive. I want you to hide in here and not make a sound, like the rose gardens, okay?" I had no idea what the garden had to do with this, but she was nodding. "If the suns starts to come up and you're still here, I want you to run out of here and get help as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "You're going to be okay, right?"

He smiled a little. "Of course I will. We both will."

Before I could register it, I grabbed Adision and pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly. "Not a peep, not one word, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

I felt her nod against me and take a deep breath. I realized she was crying. "I love you, Mommy." She whispered.

I chocked back a sob of my own. "I love you, honey."

To my surprise, she then turned and held her arms out to Baltor, an old baby gesture meaning 'I want you to hold me now.' I handed her over, and she buried her face in his jacket. And I heard her whisper four words that broke my heart; "I love you Daddy."

Somehow, Baltor managed to keep his composure as he held her against his chest. "I love you, Addy. You'll see us soon."

Baltor literally had to pull me away from the bench and take me back into the maze of shelves. "I know Bloom." He whispered, his voice soothing. More than anything else I wanted to curl up in his arms and sleep – my adrenaline rush was gone, reminding me how late it was "I know it hurts."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to get my breathing regulated again. "I feel like I'm abandoning her."

"If we don't make it out of here," Baltor reminded me; "we are. I lost a daughter once, Bloom. I don't plan on letting it happen again."

* * *

The next ten minutes of my life seemed like the longest and scariest I'd ever faced. Every sound made me jump, every row lead to a dead end, and it was hard to keep myself together, even with Baltor by my side. But finally, after who knows how long, I caught sight of a lighter colored wood that didn't match the bookcases. "There," I said, using the whip to illuminate it more, "stairs."

I felt Baltor squeeze my shoulder a little. "About time." He said, stepping forward and going up first. I followed, constantly glancing over my shoulder. My eyes were pretty well adjusted to the light, but I still didn't trust them.

The second level was the one with the desk and large fireplace, much to my relief, because it looked much more open. "One of these bookcases is false, and leads down a path to the portal room. Start looking."

Baltor immediately obeyed. We split up, me taking one side of the room, and him another. We went on in silence; the occasional creak of wood or rustle of pages our only company. "That was a pretty ring," I remarked quietly, running my hand along a bookcase side, hoping to find a doorknob.

"I've had it for as long as I remember," he whispered back. "I'm pretty sure it was a family heirloom or something."

"You…" I hesitated for a second. "You didn't give it to Isabel's mother?"

To my surprise, I heard a slight chuckle. "Hell no. That woman had…a few problems. She –" Baltor cut off, and a moment later a heard a knob rattling. "I've got it."

I sighed in relief, letting a smile cross my face. We were going to make it. This was going to work. "Over here," he whispered, and I turned to follow his voice. Thankfully though, I felt his hand grasp my arm and start leading me in the right direction. "I thought you managed to work ahead of me," I whispered, realizing we were going back towards the stairs.

"I did." Baltor's voice spoke from the darkness. Behind me.

The arm stopped dragging, and it took me a second to realize the frightening; that wasn't Baltor's hand.

I screamed, creating a fire whip again and lashing it. I heard a hiss of breath and saw Sky's pained face in the slight light as I stumbled backwards. I threw the whip into the air, muttering a quick spell. A second later, the hanging chandeliers were lit with dull candle flames, giving a light that wasn't soft, but not bright either.

I stumbled back, Baltor grabbing my arm and steadying me as Sky recovered from the blow. There was a burn clearly visible on his left cheek. In one hand he held a large crystal vile, filled with water. In the other was what I recognized as I standard Red Fountain plasma gun, loaded and ready by the green pilot light flashing on the side.

One blast from those could kill, and Sky was a good aim.

"Don't tell me," he said, his voice sounding eerily calm as his head tilted to look at Baltor, "you've been alive this whole time?"

"Temporary, actually," he replied, his voice the same cold tone. "Aside from the burn, you look well."

"You can keep your shit remarks," Sky spat, his eyes narrowing viciously, "but I'd gladly take her and Adision back."

I stepped back a little, not sure wither to be angry at Sky or terrified. "I'm not going anywhere with you, and neither is _our_ daughter."

He gave me a cold smile, "I'm surprised you'd still refer to her as –"

"'Our' as in Baltor and my," I cut him off, taking pride in the way the look washed off his face.

"You're making a mistake," he finally said, taking his finger off the trigger for a moment. "We can go back right now and forget this ever happened. Bloom, please."

I didn't know how to reply, and luckily I didn't have to. Baltor wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him, my head resting on his chest but still looking at Sky. "Over my dead body," he practically growled.

"Big threat from a dead man."

"I'm still enough of a man to take you down," Baltor replied, disgust laced in his voice; "You've lost your mind, boy. Put that gun down and let's talk about this."

He laughed, so coldly and maliciously I found myself clinging to Baltor for support. I wondered if Adision could hear us. Or anyone, for that matter. "You think I'm going to listen to you? You turned my wife, my daughter, and my parent's against me. You're the reason the whole universe doubts I can run my planet. The reason I'm laughed at. You _ruined my life_!" he yelled, raising the gun and aiming it directly at my head. I froze, and Baltor made a move to stand in front of me when Sky lowered his hand again. "But I can't kill her, because then I'll probably kill the brat, and then you all win. And me…" he stopped for a second, his eyes darting from one end of the room to another, "well what about me then? I just lose. Just like always."

My head was swirling. This side of Sky was without a doubt the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. For a second I realized I'd probably take The Joker over the blond in front of me now. "So I'll have to settle for the alternative," Sky said, dropping the gun to the floor and raising the crystal vile. There looked to be maybe a quart of water in the large crystal vase. Sky popped the top of it off, the crystal falling to the floor and shattering. I swore I heard Adision gasp in fear. And then, as though the freak show couldn't get better, he raised his lips to the top and took a sip of it.

"Water?" I managed to choke out. "You're plan is to hurt us with water?"

Sky's eyes met mine, and I watched in horror as a smirk spread across his face. Instead of replying to me, he took a few steps forward, put his thumb halfway over the top, and threw his hand out so the liquid splashed on us.

He was a good aim, and it hit me across the chest. I didn't know where it had gotten on Baltor. Some of it got into my mouth, and I panicked until I realized I'd been correct; it wasn't some horrible acid, it was just water. Nothing more. I raised an eyebrow in confusion…

And from behind me, Baltor let out a gut wrenching scream, and fell to the floor.

I made the move to turn around, but I saw Sky casually lean down to get the gun again. I looked over my shoulder at Baltor, my body still facing Sky. Baltor was clutching his right arm, his teeth gritted in pain. I saw him remove his hand, and I was shocked to find there was a hole where the water hit, eating the material away and burning him.

"Holy water," Sky's voice made me jerk my head to look at him. I could tell from his face this was a part of the revenge; making me watch the person I loved in pain and having to just stand and watch. "It does nothing to you, but burns him. Almost like a vampire. Since it's considered a sin to rise from the grave –"

"In what Bible?" Baltor managed to choke out, his voice clearly pained.

"Mine," he replied casually. "Normally being just a reflection would mean this wouldn't harm you, but you came back to the real world in a physical form. Therefore, this is like acid. And it can kill both spirit and body." At this, Sky turned to me. "Not a bad idea, wouldn't you agree?"

Before I could reply, Sky was stalking towards me, causing me to back up towards the bookcases. For a bit of effect he let more of the Holy Water fall, Baltor's screams tearing at my heart. "Here's how this is going to work," Sky said, his voice eerily clam and his smile chilling, "tomorrow morning, we get an official blessing of this entire palace from servants houses just outside the walls to the throne room, casting out him," he jerked his thumb towards Baltor, "and any other unwelcome spirits. We also purify _you_, and your Dragon Fire essence, so you can no longer feel a connection to him."

_He was sane two hours ago,_ something screamed at the back of my mind, _and now look. Look what you've done._ "Adision is somewhere in this library. I want you to find her, put a sleeping spell on her, and put her back to bed. You are going to tell her this whole night was a dream, or I swear to God I will take her to a wizard myself and alter her mind. You will not be let out of this palace unless I've approved of it, and if so you are to be guarded at all times. And maybe if you're lucky I'll give our," he paused, his grin widening, "excuse me, _your_ daughter a miniscule amount of freedom. And of course one little drunken night can fix this little problem regarding an heir to the throne."

I gulped, my eyes still on Baltor. He was sitting up, cradling his arm to his chest, staring daggers at Sky's back. I reluctantly turned my gaze to him. "And if I refuse?"

"I drown Baltor," Sky said, holding up the vile, not even half empty, "and I'll make you do it, too. I'll kill your daughter, but I'll keep your spirits connected so she can never truly be at rest. And you can walk these hallways at night hearing them both _scream_," his voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in close to me. "You have two options Bloom; everyone dies, or everyone lives, and you get another child out of the deal. Maybe one you won't fuck up."

"Bloom," a raspy voice said. Both Sky and I turned to look at Baltor, who had managed to stand up, using a nearby end table for support. "Do it."

My eyes widened. Tears were falling down my face, and I was doing nothing to hold them back. "What? You'd leave?"

"I don't have a choice," he said, his eyes lowering and grazing over Sky. "But I know you; letting Adision and I live means a part of you will, too. The other way," he finally had the courage to look at Sky, though his gaze was weary. "Four people lose their lives. Five, counting that child who'd no doubt grow up even more twisted than I did." His gaze turned back to me, and there were tears in his eyes. "Listen to him, Bloom."

"Yes," Sky's voice mocked from behind me, "for once, _listen_ to the deranged wizard."

I ignored Sky and kept looking at Baltor. My tears didn't stop. "I'm losing you."

He smiled lightly – a true, genuine, smile. "I'll see you again, though. The day I see you again and I get the satisfaction of watching you go to hell," he said, turning to Sky, who was still grinning. "I'll leave," he said, "right now, if I can get five minutes with her."

The grin faded. "Five," he agreed, grabbing my arm and shoving me forward. I turned around to find him running a hand up the door, and a second later there was a click and the bookcase swung open. Sky had pushed me against the door leading to the portal, a last part of his sick joke.

The minute he was gone, I did the only thing I could think to do. I walked over to Baltor, shaking, and draped my arms around his neck, a sob tearing through my throat. He didn't do anything except embrace tightly, running his hand through my hair and making crooning noises in an attempt to get me to calm down. It didn't take me long to realize that I didn't want to spend my last minutes with him sobbing. I don't know how, but I managed to stop, even though Baltor didn't let go of me.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, his hand still stroking my hair. "Always remember that."

"I love you, too. Don't forget me."

He chuckled, lifting my face up to meet his gaze. He was smiling softly. "Never, Precious."

He kissed me. Of course he kissed me. If you're never going to see the girl of your dreams again, you're going to kiss her, regardless of the maniac behind the bookcase door. It was the first time he'd ever done it, but at the same time he made me feel like it had happened a hundred times before, because I found myself slipping into a perfect euphoria. The kiss was long and deep and slow, causing my heart to stop and start beating in perfect time to his.

In the back of my mind I registered a clicking sound, and opened one eye to find Sky looking at us, arms across his chest, an odd longing look on his face. I matched his gaze, and at that moment I think he saw what he was taking away from me, and yet saw the thing he'd wanted _from_ me. It was bittersweet, I could tell in his eyes, and for some reason he didn't seem to be as upset. He held up both hands, all ten fingers outstretched for me to see, and disappeared behind the door. It was my proof there was still a little Sky left in him, but enough to win the war going on in his head.

I kept kissing Baltor after he left again, trying to memorize the taste and feel of his lips, the way his arms fit around me, and everything else I could think of. I'd remember more, but for now I had to make do. I was never going to see him again, nor was I going to see the same light in my daughter's eyes after this night. And I had to get used to that.

At that moment, despite everything that happened, I wouldn't have changed one thing about Adision, not even her father. She was absolutely perfect, and both Baltor and I knew it. I just hoped one day another man would, and would be able to make her feel like I did now with Baltor, but make it last, keep my daughter safe forever.

My daughter who – unbeknownst to me or her father (biological and un-biological) was sitting on the stairs, watching the whole scene of insanity unfold before her eyes. My daughter, who's head was now spinning much like mine was that very night, hatching up a plan for her own interesting happily ever after for me.

* * *

**I can honestly say this may be the darkest thing I've ever put up here. Just to say, no, I have not fallen into a deep and dark depression state where I'm going to make all of my stories like this. On that note, what do you guys think, does this rating need to go M? Let me know in your review.**

**Also to give proper credit, that bit at the beginning where Bloom's describing the ballroom from the movie comes from the actual Labyrinth novel, written by A.C.H. Smith. I wish I could make up a description that cool. And on a slightly random note; twenty points to anyone who's actually _seen_ the movie Labyrinth with David Bowie and Jennifer Connelly. Does anyone else look at them and go 'yep, Bloom and Baltor in real life', or possibly 'Is Jareth secretly Baltor's twin?' xBloomStarx and I have been debating that.**

**Anyway, just a heads up, the next update you'll probably find from me is on (yay!) Leap of Faith. I had originally lost the chapter when transferring my documents to my new computer, and to my shock it showed up in my folder a few days ago. I've got some edits to make before I send it off to Authoress (who I'm sure will be happy to know she has one less update to deal with now ;-) ). After that it's back to Damn Rough Night, For Always Forever, and the final dose of Shattered Memories trilogy (which I'm promising will be a far less dark). A Twist of Fate may be updated, but sorry guys, don't cross your fingers.**

**Well, I for one am exhausted. So I'm off to crash and sleep until noon. Happy 2011 guys, don't forget to review!**

**ember**


End file.
